Heart of Surprise
by idealrain
Summary: Prequel in the Heart series. Alice and Tracy need to learn to lock the door, Brook Lyn needs to figure out how to knock louder and Ned eventually needs to remember he has a daughter. Don't own any GH characters. Femmeslash.


Heart of Surprise

"You shouldn't be home yet." Alice smiled seeing Tracy walked into the living room.

"Ah, it was a horrible day. I wasn't getting anything done, knowing you were home alone…" Tracy set down her briefcase.

"Besides Cook…"

"I finished all essentintal work so I can play with you." Tracy looked up at Alice. "We have the house to ourselves. Does that give you any ideas?"

"Mmmmm, the couch looks good. But then again anything with you on it looks good…" Alice picked up Tracy preparing to carrying her over to the couch.

"I was thinking we could go into the den and put in one of Dillon's horrible foreign films, then not watch it." Tracy briefly kissed Alice.

"Ah, I love a woman with a plan."

"Oh, I got plans." Tracy unbuttoned Alice's shirt, licked her lips . "Maybe if you're really good, I'll let you in on them."

Alice walked towards the den. "Stop teasing or I'm going to drop you."

Tracy laughed. "I could walk."

"Ah, but we are here. What horrible movie are we not watching?"

"Um, Ringu?" Tracy pressed the TV on.

"mmm…sounds good." Alice laid down and opened her arms.

"I missed you." Tracy kissed down Alice's body.

"You see me everyday."

"Not like this." Tracy grinned wickedly.

"Mmmm, no not like this." Alice laughed, pulling Tracy up. "You distracted me so much…."

"I'm happy to." She relaxed. So much so that when the door open neither of the women noticed.

"Allie, please, please…." Tracy moaned.

"Ah, not yet, Tiger." Alice held her girlfriend's hips still, unzipping her pants.

"Let me help you then." Tracy rolled them over. A moan was heard.

"You do love to torture me?" Alice asked.

Tracy kissed Alice's stomach. Alice sighed happily. Suddenly a gasp was heard. They both looked up.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry!" Brook Lyn immediately turned around.

"Brook Lyn?" Tracy looked up at her granddaughter. "Um, we just were…" She looked at Alice, helplessly.

"Honey, I think she knows what we were doing unless you want me to tell her that I was showing you some wrestling move involving undressing." Alice pointed out.

"Could you just get dress for the love of everything holy?" Brook Lyn begged. "Oh I so did not need to see my grandmother having sex with the maid."

Tracy finished dressing. "If you knock, you wouldn't. The maid has a name which you know."

"I did. I am supposed to meet Dad for the weekend. But no one was in the gatehouse. Sorry if I was rude to you, Alice."

"Um, no problem. Tracy, I'll leave you to deal with this." Alice went to walk out.

"Oh, no, you don't! You got me into this, you can explain with me." Tracy grabbed Alice's hand.

"Ned is in Chicago for the week. " Tracy started to explain.

"Oh. Then I'll just head back."

"Wait you don't have any questions about …" Tracy was confused.

"Well, were you not making out with Alice? Cause that's pretty clear, Granny." Brook Lyn said.

"It's more complicated, Brook Lyn. Your grandmother is married and I work for the family." At this Brook Lyn's eyes widen.

"Is cheating like a family trait? Does anyone else know about this? What about Grandpa Luke?"

"Luke and I have an understanding. We know that we are sleeping with other people. Although I think he would be surprise about Alice. And no, the family doesn't know." Tracy went to pour herself a drink and stopped herself, pouring water instead.

"We didn't exactly planned this, Brook Lyn. In fact, we each have a lot to lose if this was discovered." Alice explained. "Sometimes, things happen and no one plans them."

"Do you love each other?" Brook Lyn asked.

Tracy choke on the water. Alice looked surprise.

"Um, we haven't discuss that. We care about each other. But…" Alice looked at Tracy, who shrugged. "Um, let's leave it at we care about each other and enjoy each other's company."

"Wow." Brook Lyn looked amazed. "That was the best non-answer. No wonder you worked for the family. So I should be heading back I guess."

"Um, actually we were going to take a walk in the garden. I don't suppose you want to join us?" Tracy asked, half-hoping that her granddaughter said yes.

"I guess."

"I love your enthusiasm. " Tracy said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I would like to take a walk with you."

Alice said, "That's a change of plans." She lightly kissed Tracy.

"I don't think Brook Lyn would enjoy our original plans." Tracy smiled at Alice. "It will keep until tonight?"

"Definitely." Alice let her hand wandered.

"Um..." Brook Lyn coughed.

"Sorry." Tracy said as she removed Alice's hand.

During the walk, Brook Lyn brought up a point which surprised Tracy it wasn't the first question asked.

"So, my grandmother is a lesbian?"

"Um, not exactly." Tracy paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "I take more of flexible approach to sex and relationships." Alice snorted at the word 'flexible'.

"Alice…"Tracy warned.

"Ah. Granny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on telling the rest of the family?" Brook Lyn asked.

"No." Tracy said. "This has to be quiet. Alice could lose her job and I could lose favor with the ELQ board, including our family members."

"Oh." Brook Lyn thought for a moment. "So I could use this information to my advantage."

"You're blackmailing us?" Tracy asked incredulously.

"Why not?"

"You wanted her to show more Quartermaine traits." Alice smirked.

"Right now, I'm not finding your sense of humor one of your more endearing qualities." Tracy said.

"But you are still finding my other qualities endearing?"

Tracy shot a look towards Alice and turn to her granddaughter.

"What are terms of the blackmail?"

Brook Lyn paused, thinking.

"Well, I could use a car in a couple years and since we are all enjoying this so much, why not a lunch once a month thing?"

Alice and Tracy exchanged looks.

"This could work." Tracy nodded. "I would enjoy spending more time with you. After all, you'll be running ELQ soon."

Brook Lyn rolled her eyes.

"And the car?"

Tracy sighed. "Brook, you live in New York. Why do you need a car?"

"Maybe just when I visit my loving grandmother?" Brook Lyn pled.

"I suppose. If you even say anything…" Tracy warned.

"I know, I know. Granny has mob connections and Alice, no offense, probably could do physical harm if she wanted to."

"Aw, I'm gentle as a kitten. "

At this statement, Tracy smirked. She leaned over and whispered something in Alice's ear. Alice laughed, lightly kissing Tracy.

"This is how you keep this relationship quiet." Brook Lyn said as they walk into the living room.

"No one else is in the room and you know. Besides we did have plans tonight." Alice said.

Tracy was about to reply when Ned rushed into the room.

"Brook Lyn, I'm sorry. I was halfway to Chicago when I realized this was our weekend. I'm so sorry, honey."

"It's o.k. Actually it has been quite the experience." Brook grinned.

"Do I want to know?" Ned shook his head. "Thanks for keeping her company. From what I hear she might be moving back here."

"That would be…" Tracy borrowed Brook's phrase. "…quite the experience."

"I made plans to meet Jax and Carly for dinner."

"Cool. I suppose I can stand Carly for one night. Bye Granny, Alice."

After they left for the gatehouse, Tracy turned to Alice.

"Where were we?"

"Well, as much as I think the couch looks comfy, we do have two rooms with doors that lock…"

"You always have the best ideas…." Tracy grinned.


End file.
